


失約-3

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-3

知勳把順榮趕走後，不影響順榮的決心，順榮只要工作不繁忙，就不加班天天跑到酒吧找知勳

即使知勳冷淡，不太搭理順榮，順榮仍不放棄的想要帶知勳離開，到處打聽，得知要從這裡帶人離開就要付出他的買價的兩倍的贖金

順榮很開心，以他的財力能花錢了事的事都是小事，現在只要把知勳說服了，就大功告成了

一開始順榮以為知勳只是在台上彈彈琴，不像其他人，直到他有一次晚到，看到他跟著和一位客人坐的很近，一問之下才知道原來知勳不是不接而是只接有地位的顧客

順榮很生氣很生氣，也很心疼很心疼，這不是他的知勳，他的知勳不該被糟蹋，他的知勳是一個值得呵護值得他付出一切的寶貝

從那次起，每次知勳走下台，順榮就會跟著他，只要知勳被邀酒，他就會搶去喝，每當遇到知勳一定要接的客人，順榮就會千方百計讓他離開

只要如此知勳就會不高興，他一個殘破不堪的軀體，活得行屍走肉，到底哪裡值得權順榮不顧自己的名聲天天往這裡跑，而且那些順榮趕走的客人，都是有身分地位的人，自己會惹上麻煩，已經好幾次讓老闆的顏面擺不住了

不管順榮做了多少，知勳總是把順榮推得遠遠的，趕走了一個就去找下一個，知勳也不管找到這一個是不是他平常會碰的，就是為了讓順榮放棄，卻適得其反，知勳找越多，順榮趕人的行動就越過火

知勳不懂為什麼順榮要如此堅持，來到這裡的男人，跟他搭訕的男人，都只是想要上自己，沒有一個是來交心的，他每每被他們碰都覺得無比噁心，可奈何，他離不開這

但順榮可以，他本就不該出現在這，本就不該再遇見自己，知勳不敢深想，他不知道順榮心底在想什麼，順榮為的是什麼，看到如此不堪的自己，還是每天都來到理由是什麼，知勳快要被逼瘋了

這一天順榮又再次趕走了一個客人，這個人是老闆最重要的顧客，而且這個人雖然有能力，但人品不好，知勳膽顫心驚這會給自己帶來多大的傷害

知勳忍無可忍，把順榮的酒杯給拍掉

「權順榮，你他媽的到底為了什麼」

「沒為什麼就為了你」

「好，我就讓你看看在這裡，什麼叫為了我」

把順榮拉往自己的寢室，把他抵在牆上，用力的強吻順榮，順榮沒有回應也沒有反抗，這個吻，順榮想念了很久，但在這種情況他對於知勳這個憤怒的動作卻不知如何是好迷惘的很

知勳眼看順榮沒有反抗，他的嘴唇一步一步的往下，到下巴到順榮的脖頸，本來壓住順榮肩膀的手一點一點的往下滑，穿過胸膛到了腹部最後停在男人最敏感的地方，在他要往順榮的褲子裡探入時，順榮回過神了，一把抓住知勳的手

「李知勳，你這是在做什麼？」

「做什麼，這不是你想要的嗎」

「不，我要的從來就不是這個」

順榮對於知勳說的話感到不可置信

「那你就不要來妨礙我」

「我只是想要你輕鬆點，不要在做這些」

「這就是我的工作，只要老闆需要，我就做，在這裡我就只能做這個，我就是如此放蕩，只要跟老闆有利益關係任誰都可以上」

「李知勳！」

「來這裡的男人沒有一個可信，每個搭訕我的人都只是為了上我，你不也是如此」

知勳在此靠向順榮，手再次撫上順榮的下身，那個因為剛才的挑逗而散發的慾望

「來啊，你可是第一個跟老闆沒關係卻可以上我的人，上完了，記得，離我遠點」

知勳越來越靠近，再次吻上順榮的唇，這次順榮沒有發愣，而是生氣的用力的推開知勳

「李知勳你何必這樣作踐自己！！」

說出這句話順榮自己也沒想到，兩人雙雙嚇了一跳

「對不起」

順榮轉身出了房門，關上門靠在門上

…權順榮你在做什麼，你怎麼能說出這種話，知勳已經夠累了，你還這樣傷他…

懊惱的把自己的臉埋在雙手之間

…你何必這樣作踐自己…

門內的知勳無力的跌坐在地，順榮離開前的那句話一直迴盪在腦中，知勳的淚不受控的一直流下

「對！他媽的我就是賤！賤到被賣了還是想著養我爸，賤到第二次被賣還是想著救他，賤到盼著可以見到你，我他媽的就是賤!」

知勳歇斯底里的大喊，沒有注意到房門再次被打開，順榮後悔說出那句話，無法這樣丟下這句話就走，抱住哭著的知勳

知勳的那些話一下下的割著順榮的心，緊緊的將他摟在懷中無比後悔，一句一句的說著道歉的話

「別碰我，你走啊」

「對不起，對不起，忘了那句話」

知勳想要掙脫順榮的懷，用力的拍打他的胸膛

「憑什麼!你憑什麼，一下闖進我的生活，你憑什麼，打亂我的心，你憑什麼要重新點燃我本來已經死的心」

「對不起!對不起！」

知勳打著順榮的手越來越小力，知勳放棄掙扎，把臉埋在順榮的胸膛，一直哭著，好似要把他受的苦一次給哭完

順榮只是一下一下的輕拍著知勳的背，嘴裡不斷的說著對不起，順榮沒有阻止知勳的哭泣，他想著讓知勳好好的發洩，最後知勳哭累了癱軟在順榮的懷裡

「知勳吶，我從小就喜歡和你在一起」

雖然知勳沒有動靜，但順榮知道他沒睡著，輕輕的說著

「喜歡跟你玩，喜歡聽你彈琴，喜歡跟你一起上學，就算是小小的事，只要是跟知勳一起就開心」

「為什麼要說這些 」

知勳把頭埋在順榮的胸膛悶悶的問，順榮沒有回答繼續說著

「小時候不知是為何，大了點才知道是對你的感情，從那之後我盡我所能的對你好，想要陪你走過一切苦難，花了好大的力氣鼓起勇氣，吻了你，順利的得到你也愛我的回應，那天我以為我得到了全世界，可以陪著你過一輩子，可是……」

「可是我隔天卻不見了」知勳打斷順榮的話「我也以為苦日子總有一天會過完的，總有一天會到頭，可是事實證明那不過是痴心妄想，你一定很後悔，後悔為我付出感情」

「我是後悔，後悔那天放開你的手讓你回家，你不見之後，我找到你爸，就是那天你被帶走了，我應該像從前一樣把你帶回我家，這樣你就不會在這裡，後悔沒有對你更好一點，後悔那麼晚才對你告白」

「你不甘心？所以你才會一直出現在這裡？」

畢竟還是從小一起長大的，知勳對順榮的個性還是了解的，但知勳仍不敢確定順榮的心，只敢不停的猜測

「不僅不甘心，還有我想要重新對你好，把以前沒有做到的都補回來，所以啊，知勳你跟我走離開這裡好不好？」

順榮溫柔的望向知勳，眼神詢問著知勳

知勳卻斂下眼，毫不猶豫的拒絕

「我不要，一個高中沒畢業的人，大半輩子都在這裡過的人，出去能幹嘛？我能做什麼？」

「你不用做什麼，我可以養你，我什麼都可以為你做」

「不，我不想要只是依靠著你而活，我有自尊，我無法這樣無所事事，倒不如留在這靠著自己」

「可是…」

「夠了，別再說了，放開我，我到底哪裡值得你這樣固執」

知勳想要再次掙脫順榮的懷抱，順榮也再次將他緊緊摟著

「因為我愛你，我這一生只愛你一個」

知勳聽到了我愛你三個字，愣住了，這是他期待已久的特別想從順榮的口中聽到的話，可是卻同時懷疑著，自己真的有資格嗎？

「我不值得你愛，我沒有資格，我那麼殘破不堪，我那麼見不得人，我那麼骯……」

順榮打斷了知勳的話語，吻住了他的唇，阻止知勳繼續貶低自己

「你值得，你永遠值得，不管你變得怎樣，你永遠都是我的知勳，我愛的那個李知勳，以後不准再說沒有資格這種話，聽到沒！」

知勳不捨閉眼直勾勾的望向順榮

「你不想離開沒關係，我可以陪着你，不管多久都可以，但是記著我永遠愛你，而且只愛你一個」

順榮牽起知勳的手，輕輕的摩挲

「這隻手我牽上了就再也不會放了」

知勳沒有再多說什麼了，抬起頭深深的親吻順榮，他明白了順榮對他是愛

……謝謝你，權順榮，我願意為你提起勇氣，往你跨出我的一步……

那天之後，那個吻之後，雖然知勳仍是不答應離開酒吧，但知勳不再排斥順榮，也不再離開鋼琴，不主動去接近客人，就算有人來搭訕他也都一概不搭理，甚至是天天期待著順榮來找他

當然這樣任性在酒吧裡是不行的，所以知勳確定了順榮的心意，就找了個時間直截了當的跟老闆攤牌了

「我很抱歉，讓你失去了這麼重要的客戶，但我想這些年我做的已經夠了，所以從今以後我不會再接任何人，我只做我想做的事，還請您見諒」

知勳以為老闆還會在掙扎一番，已經準備好了所有的推託之詞，沒想到老闆欣然同意了

「沒事，別抱歉，我早就想要跟那個人結束合作了，那人實在差勁，其實實在是我對不起你，當年沒有保護好你，讓你一個那麼有才華的孩子，受到那樣的對待」

知勳不想再提起那個過去，那是他一生無法忘懷的傷痛

「別說了，總之謝謝你」

知勳準備起身，卻再次被叫住

「等等，這個我想你會想要知道的」

老闆給了知勳一個字條

「還有那個人很好，我從沒見過一個如此深情的人，他也來跟我致歉，甚至說只要知勳你可以在這裡盡情的做任何想做的事，要他跟我合作也可以，他為你付出了很多，已經遠遠的超過可以將你贖走的多，卻尊重著你的意願，知勳吶，我知道你也愛他，好好珍惜他吧，你的人生還有很長一段路，他是一個值得你一起過一輩子的人」

老闆離開後，知勳握著字條，想著順榮想到出神了，沒有發現一直有個虎視眈眈的人一直盯著知勳，就好像一個老虎在等待著獵物露出破綻

那人悄悄的走上前，趁著知勳沒有注意，往知勳離開手的酒杯裡面到了點東西，吧檯的調酒服務生在一旁整理著，也沒有發現，那人確認加入的東西已溶解便叫喚知勳

「喔？這不是woozi嗎？難得你沒做在鋼琴前呢」

「成天坐在鋼琴前，也是會膩的，偶爾過來坐坐也是不錯的選擇，你說是不是？」

知勳平時習慣了這樣的搭訕，游刃有餘的對答

「可不是嗎，那我們就敬這偶爾的不錯吧乾杯」

那人舉起酒杯示意要跟知勳敬酒，知勳也不疑有他，舉起杯一飲而盡，喝完那杯酒，知勳又再次回到自己的思緒中，可是那個人一直沒有離開，而是一直想辦法和知勳搭話

一開始知勳還有一句沒一句的回著，最後真心覺得煩人正想把他趕走，知勳這才發現大事不妙

自己的呼吸越來越急促，身體直直發軟，越來越燥熱，跟當年很像，看來是那杯酒

知勳自從那次經驗後，知勳對於自己入口的東西都會特別注意，只要離開自己的視線就一律不用，而這次知勳晃神了，沒有多想就喝下了不好的東西

找了藉口想要趕緊離開，那人也沒有阻止

沒想到雙腳從離地面有距離的高腳椅一落地就軟了，一個不穩，直接撲向了吧檯把酒杯弄到了地上，聲響驚動了服務生

「Woozi哥你沒事吧」

正當服務生要走出吧檯扶知勳，卻被幾個黑衣人擋住，看來那人伺機已久早有準備

「Woozi你怎麼了？不舒服？我扶你去休息吧」

那人虛情假意的扶住他，眼裡滿是猥瑣

「你個…卑鄙…小人」

知勳越來越沒力，咬牙切齒的說

「你不也很久沒做了，應該也是飢渴難耐了，你看看你這反應不也挺大的」

那人眼看知勳的狀況，想著計畫得逞了，更是得吋進尺的說出不堪入耳的話

知勳在他得意忘形之際，用他能使出的最大力氣往他的要害踢去，讓他痛得鬆手，乘機逃走

「給我攔住他，別讓他跑了！！」

那人激動的要自己的人困住知勳，知勳跑沒幾下，就跌進一個人的懷裡

「知勳？你怎麼了？」

「順…順榮…」

原來知勳跌進的正是順榮，順榮扶著知勳發覺他都體溫高的驚人

「唷，這不是權總嗎？你也是來找Woozi的嗎？」

那人看到知勳撲向順榮，不禁調侃了一下順榮順便宣示知勳今天已經是有人的了

「看來Woozi這可人兒的魅力你也無法擋呢」

「他…下藥」

知勳急促的呼吸，說話都斷斷續續的，順榮瞬即明白到底是怎麼一回事，臉色大變

那人仍然不會看臉色的繼續說著

「不過權總，想要人也得遵守先來後到吧？今天Woozi可是我的」

「要論先來後到，也要看看你要的是誰的人！」

「權總你什麼意思？」

「既然你動了我的人，那你應該知道商場上誰搶誰弱！」

那人瞪大眼睛，這才知道自己惹錯了人了

「權…權總，我不是故意的」

「還不讓開？」

那人急忙致意讓擋道之人讓路，一讓出路，知勳離開順榮直徑往自己的寢室跌跌撞撞的跑去

順榮拿起自己的手機撥給自己的秘書

「宣布下去，最近要投資的那個集團案子馬上撤掉，順便放出風聲，一年內如果有人敢跟那個集團合作就是跟我作對」

順榮在商場上可是叱詫風雲的存在，只是平常都是溫和行事，這次算是完全惹毛他了

「權總，我錯了，拜託你饒我一回吧，下次不會了」

那人這才知道後悔，大勢卻已然去了

「你最好馬上離開，否則，你的集團也就別想繼續存在了」

把那人趕走後，順榮馬上衝到知勳的寢室，聽到水聲，走到浴室，裡頭一陣冷冽的水氣，順榮倒吸一口氣

「這知勳吶這樣會感冒的」

「沒關係，沖一會藥效過了就好了」

知勳癱軟的靠在牆壁， 任由冷水沖在自己身上，順榮毫不猶豫走進冷水，想要把知勳拉出來

「我可以幫你，你出來，會生病」

「不需要！你走開」

知勳用盡自己剩下的力氣推開了順榮，他當然知道順榮的意思，但本能的排斥著，整個人跌坐在地

「知勳，你別這樣」

知勳的淚流了下來，在冷水的包圍中唯一的熱流，諷刺無比

泣不成聲的知勳喃喃的說著

「走開…走開……………髒」


End file.
